


Waffles, ice cream and movie

by EthanStrangeNygma



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek Morgan Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, So is spencer, derek is soft, this is short sorry, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanStrangeNygma/pseuds/EthanStrangeNygma
Summary: Spencer always makes everything better for Derek
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Waffles, ice cream and movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transperalta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transperalta/gifts).



> This is a short, fluffy story I wrote in the middle of the night about two weeks ago  
> I love them  
> It was written for them, so I'm gifting that to transperalta

It had become too much again.

They were on the jet, on their way back to Quantico after a very long case. Only, there wasn't cheerful chatter on that ride. They had saved the unsub, who tried to off himself after holding Hotch at gunpoint for a while. They technically had solved the case, but the outcome wasn't good, and it left a sour taste down everyone's throat.

Derek was on the couch-like seat, leaned on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer was absentmindedly running his fingers on Derek's arm.  
"Pretty boy?" Spencer jolted, caught in his thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we get waffles on the way home?" 

The question earned them soft smiles from JJ, Rossi and Hotch. They had been the first ones to know about Derek and Spencer, excluding Penelope. She was well aware of Derek's crush and he had texted her when he got home from their first date, where Spencer had kissed him good night. 

"Of course. One condition though." Answered Spencer. "I get to pick the ice cream AND the movie. And we cuddle." That managed a laugh or at least a chuckle out of everyone. Derek smiled.  
"Of course, pretty boy. Whatever you want."  
It was maybe too much of a job, but Spencer always made it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want me to write a sequel to that  
> It will most likely be short as well, but it will take my mind off things.


End file.
